


Two Pieces of a Puzzle (Academy FitzSimmons)

by Drivysb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Era Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Best Friends, F/M, FitzSimmons Academy Era, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Academy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drivysb/pseuds/Drivysb
Summary: "We weren't friends. We were enemies. Bitter rivals. The two youngest in class though he is twenty days older than me, for the record. We were so competitive. Constantly trying to one-up each other. He hated me. Hated me." - Jemma SimmonsThe Academy Days. When Fitz & Simmons first met. They were so alike... But they didn't like each other very much at first.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any misspellings. English is not my first language. But let me know if I've made any mistakes...

"Why do you hate me?”.

The sudden question caught Fitz by surprise.

"I don't ... I don't hate you."

"So... Do you like me?" Jemma asked genuinely. She didn't mean to provoke him. Quite the opposite actually; it sounded like she really cared about his opinion.

"Well..."

In the absence of an answer and also due to his reticent tone, Jemma sighed, disappointed.

"So, it means you must despise me. And that's worse than hate," she threw herself back against the pillows on her bed.

"Maybe just a little," he said jokingly with a half-grin on his face.

It was only then that she noticed how beautiful his smile was.

They were finally talking to each other, after weeks of competition and veiled rivalry.

Well ... Not "veiled" exactly.

At first glance, Fitz found her irritating. An annoying know-it-all. That was the best definition he came up with.

She used to raise her hand before everyone else to answer the complicated questions asked by the teachers. Jemma quickly became the top student. This meant that Fitz was the second best...

They were the youngest in the class. Sixteen and admitted to the SHIELD Academy due to their above average intellectual abilities. They were the smartest ones. The gifted children. And, since they had so much in common, Jemma really thought they would get along.

She couldn't have been more wrong....

Jemma had watched him closely.

Leopold Fitz was very quiet, shy, lonely ... She rarely saw him laugh or smile or even interact with other students. Sometimes he exchanged a few words with Alex Miller – which was really surprising, because they couldn't be more different. Alex was a joker, despite being a very smart guy. He was also very friendly and helpful. While Fitz was too taciturn and inaccessible.

Jemma constantly wondered how Alex had managed to get close to Fitz. Well, "close" was perhaps not the most appropriate word. They were barely friends... “Acquaintances” was probably the best way to describe it. They used to say good morning and good afternoon to each other. Sometimes she even caught them talking about the exams. And that was it. Actually they didn't interact that much. Anyway, whatever approach was taken, the fact is that Alex was the one who came closest to being considered a friend of Fitz. Or almost that.

He spent most of his time in the library, studying. Jemma tried several times to get near him. Somehow, the boy with blond curls and deep blue eyes awakened her curiosity and aroused her interest. She wanted to know more about the lonely and prodigious genius. But he kept moving away from Simmons, desperately trying to avoid her.

At first, he tried to be discreet. When Jemma sat at the same table as him in the library, Fitz cleared his throat, leafed through the book for a few moments, then get up from his chair and left the room, pretending he hadn't noticed her presence.

After a few months, when Jemma became the most outstanding student, always getting the best grades, he finally stopped pretending. If he saw her coming, he immediately got up and left. There were times when he even looked at her arrogantly, snorted and walked away, making it clear that he didn't want to be in the same place as her – the classroom was already enough.

Things haven’t changed much between them over time. They didn’t talk. And Jemma didn’t have enough confidence in herself to confront him and ask about his indifference and also find out the reasons why he ignored her with so much energy.

That was until Dr. Ray came up with a _brilliant_ idea.

“You are all well aware that SHIELD is the world's last defense against technologically advanced threats to global security, right? Course you are.” Dr. Ray said, in a very affecting manner, "You are all here for a reason. What I am going to ask is quite simple. I mean ... it must be simple for all of you." He paused for a moment and took a good look at the whole class with defiance in his eyes. "I want a research study and ... Pay attention!" he emphasized the words, raising a finger, "a prototype".

The students started to protest, expressing their disapproval.

“Well, well ... This is not a simple university, my dear fellows. This is SHIELD Academy. Not everyone is admitted here. You're the gifted ones. So make your admissions here worthwhile. A research study and a prototype.”

With a mischievous smile upon his face, Alex raised his hand.

"Dr. Ray, can we pick our own topics?"

The whole class burst out laughing. They were well aware that Dr. Rey would never accept it.

“Ah! Mr. Miller, nor would I be making my admission to this renowned institution worthwhile if I suggested a free topic”. He made no attempt to hide the disgust on his face. “I want something transformative. Something that can be used as a defensive and offensive weapon to an agent who has suffered very serious damage and wants to remain an active part of SHIELD.”

The jaws dropped. The students looked bewildered, with no idea what to do.

"But what do you mean, sir...?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Nor do I want to know who the author of this brilliant question was." He paused for a moment. "Guys! Imagine an agent who got severely injured during a mission... An accident that cost him the loss of a limb, the traumatic amputation of a body part or something like that? How can a brilliant agent lose his career that way?" he said in a plaintive tone of voice. "What would you, in charge of science and technology, do to help a colleague who refuses to leave the field? Someone who has lost vision, or hearing, with a severed limb, who has lost mobility in arms or legs? Friends, this will happen at some point. SHIELD missions are done with as much security as possible, with highly trained and skilled agents, but the threats faced are unpredictable. You never know what an agent will come across in his path... So give it your best shot!” he concluded.

"Should the task be done individually in pairs of five?" asked, giggling.

"Very funny how you still believe you're in kindergarten, Mr. Miller,"

Alex wasn't offended, he just laughed along with the rest of his classmates

“The project must be done in pairs and you will start right now!”

The students got up and started dragging their desks around the classroom to form the pairs.

“Hey! What are you guys doing? I'm not finished yet!”

The students stopped and sat down again, confused.

"First of all, I'm the one who's going to arrange the class into pairs."

They couldn't help but let out exclamations of annoyance. Dr. Ray chose to ignore.

“Secondly, you won't stay in class; simply discussing the projects. You will leave this room and go to the library or to the labs, with authorizations signed by me. These places will certainly be more... appropriate for brainstorming sessions.”

"Will you draw the names, sir?" a girl who was sitting in the back of the lecture hall asked.

"No. I'll form the pairs based on my perception of the dynamics between you guys. You have two weeks."

"Only two weeks?" another student asked with his eyes wide open.

Dr. Ray gave a cynical, sadistic smile.

"Like I said before, you're not at some random college. SHIELD requires agility, a keen sense of urgency and extreme competence."

As Dr. Ray called the students by their last names, forming the pairs, Fitz's anxiety increased. It wasn't possible Dr. Ray would make him work alongside her. No. There had to be someone else… “Miss Simmons!” Dr. Ray's voice echoed through the room; he ran his eyes down the list of students' names, raising one eyebrow. “I'm going to pair you up with... Mr. Fitz,” he said, staring at the boy with a sneaky grin, as if he knew he had just ruined his day.

What Fitz feared the most had just become reality. Gradually, the students began to leave the class, heading to the library and the labs with their digitally signed permits.

Before approaching Dr. Ray's desk, Fitz waited for everyone to leave the classroom, including Jemma, who left shortly after giving him an incisive stare that he pretended to ignore but had registered in his peripheral vision.

“Sir…?”

“Yes?” The doctor, standing in front of the projection screen, murmured without raising his eyes from his book.

“May I approach?”

“This is not a courtroom, Mr. Fitz. Of course you can.”

With wobbly, slow steps, the boy walked towards the professor's desk. Then he stopped in front of the man he admired so much and who challenged him the most. Fitz was suddenly speechless.

The professor lifted his eyes and looked at him for a moment.

“Do you want to tell me something or did you only come to admire my bright eyes? I don't have all day, Mr. Fitz.”

“Well…” he cleared his throat. In general, Fitz had difficulty interacting with people. Especially when it came to challenging orders “I'd like to know if it's possible…”

The professor bent his eyebrows, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Fitz felt his cheeks burn red.

“Is it possible to change partners?”

“Is there a problem with Miss Simmons?” he put the book aside and crossed his arms.

“No, it's just... I can't help but think that you only paired me with her because we're the youngest in the class…”

The professor sighed.

“I paired you with her because I believe that combined you are twice as smart. You two are the most outstanding students in the Academy's Science and Technology Division. Now go, Fitz! Don't you have a project to do?”

“But, sir…” Fitz tried, however Dr. Ray pushed him out of the classroom and slammed the door, saying he was too busy and had no time for trivialities.

The boy stared at the closed door for a while. Then he realized that there was someone leaning against the wall right next to the classroom entry; a long brown hair with light waves, wearing a blue sweater, her characteristic red pair of converse, arms crossed in front of her body... an annoyed expression on her face.

Simmons.

It was obvious that she had heard the whole conversation between him and the professor.

Fitz stared at her with a serious face for a moment and then turned his back to the girl.

“We have work to do.” She shouted after him.

“I don't know why everyone needs to keep reminding me of that. I know my obligations.”

He started walking fast. Jemma followed him.

"Okay, great! We should start thinking about something. I have a permit to use one of the labs. What if we went there now and started working on our project?"

Fitz turned around abruptly. Jemma stopped just in time to avoid a collision with him

"Simmons..."

"My friends call me Jemma," she tried her best to show a friendly smile, making every effort to look nice. After all, she didn't want any conflicts with the guy she was going to work with for the next two weeks.

"Simmons," he was cold and rude "we have two weeks."

"Exactly!" the girl exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can do it in two days and with our eyes shut. There's no need to rush. That is, at least I know I can do it in two days," he sounded exceedingly arrogant to his own ears.

Jemma snorted, crossing her arms again.

"We should get started as soon as possible. I hate to leave everything to the last minute."

"Okay, I get it! You're such a stickler," he said in disdain, "but that's a challenge. I’m just making it more interesting and stimulating for both of us."

"No way! We should start the project as soon as possible, because the sooner we start, the sooner we will finish it!" she tried once more.

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"And the sooner you get rid of me. Since it seems to bother you that much. I just want to spare you the pain, Leopold Fitz," she stated in an ironic tone.

He gave her an angry look. She, in turn, kept the defiant expression on her face. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternal minutes before Fitz turned around and walked away with quick, furious steps.

It seemed like a lost battle for Jemma. She just sighed and shrugged.


	2. Let's brainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's trying to figure out a way to approach Fitz.

“Don't worry, Jemma. At some point he'll have to talk to you," Ellie said.

All her classmates were older, as she and Fitz were the youngest in the class. Even so, Jemma got along very well with some of them. Especially with Ellie and Flora.

“Or maybe he'll only talk to you two days before the deadline.”

“You better not open your mouth unless you're going to comfort Jemma!’” Ellie scolded her friend.

“But it was Leopold Fitz himself who said he can do all the work in just two days,” Flora imitated his arrogant tone.

“It's going to be very difficult to get close to him or, even worse, talk to him,” Jemma said with resignation

“Yes, it will.”

“Flora!”

“What? I'm being realistic here. He never talks to anyone. Leopold Fitz is a loner and a misanthrope.”

“He talks to Alex Miller.” Jemma amended.

“Correction: Alex Miller is the one who talks to him.”

“There it is!” exclaimed Ellie “why don't you ask Alex what is the best way to approach Fitz? After all, they started talking to each other somehow... Maybe he can give you some tips.”

“Yes! And don’t worry, Jemma. There's still eleven days left. I assure you, smart as you are, you'll get this project done before everyone else. And Fitz is second in class. I won't be surprised if he's really right about the "two-day theory.” She made air quotes with her hands.

Jemma smiled at her friends, grateful for their advice.

*  
“Alex... Do you have a minute?”

She found him on the front steps of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Science and Technology building. He was trying to shove the books and the rest of the stuff into his backpack.

The older kid grinned at her.

“I have several minutes. I won't be able to put all those books in the backpack before dark,” he looked away from his stuff and stared at Jemma for an instant, “what's up?”

Jemma brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her forehead, wondering if she should really ask him or just let it go. She took a deep breath.

“You're one of the few people I know who talks to Fitz around here.”

“Well…” It looked like Alex was pondering, “well, maybe. But the truth is, I'm one of the few people Fitz talks to. He's not excluded, he excludes himself. But the order of the factors…” he snapped his fingers, “hell, why do I always get confused when I try to finish this sentence?”

“It doesn't change the product.”

“Yes! You're brilliant!”

Jemma had been told she was brilliant many times before. But never for finishing such a banal sentence.

“And what exactly am I useful for?” Alex asked with a gentle smile.

“Like you said, he excludes himself. Fitz made a point of not talking to anyone, most likely because he thinks no one here is worthy to get close to him because he's too intellectual for these people.” she rolled her eyes. “And probably the reason he hates me that much is because he realized that there is someone smarter than him.”

Alex raised his eyebrows at the incessant talk of the sixteen-year-old prodigy in front of him.

“The question is how did you start talking to him and gain his sympathy? I need to do this as soon as possible, because he's my partner for Dr. Ray's project.”

The kid smiled, amused.

“Well, first of all, I don't think he hates you.”

“Oh, yes, he does!” she crossed her arms and emphasized the words, “he even asked the professor to pair him up with someone else.”

“It's not hate, Jemma. Fitz is just competing with you. And I think he feels a bit threatened, or maybe just challenged. I mean, he's very proud of himself, he's used to be the best. And now he’s the second best…”

“Reason enough to hate me.”

Alex shrugged, still trying to fit his books and the rest of the stuff in his backpack.

“I think you're taking this the wrong way, but anyway,” with one last punch in a thick book of Fundamentals of Thermodynamics, he sighed, knowing he couldn't do any better than that, and closed his full backpack with some difficulty, “the fact is that Fitz is not arrogant. He's a good person. He's just very shy and doesn't really know how to get close to others or how to interact. It's not that he feels anger towards people. He's probably afraid... Afraid that people here won't accept him… That they'll get away from him because, I don't know, they’ll think he's a weirdo or arrogant because he’s so smart and he can't talk about anything other than advanced technology or Doctor Who.

Jemma sighed, feeling suddenly and inexplicably bad for him.

“But he seems to try hard to make people think exactly that about him. That he’s arrogant.”

“It's a defense mechanism, Jemma. Before people reject him, he rejects them first.” He said, making some effort to put the heavy backpack on his back.

“But then… He'll never get anywhere. He’ll always be a loner and that’s sad…”

“Try telling him that.” 

“What?” She widened her eyes.

“Yeah. You're the same age and you seem to like the same things... You like Doctor Who, don't you?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then maybe you can encourage him to make friends. Unlike him, you interact with people around here; you're nice, funny and like to talk.”

“But he doesn't allow me to get close…”

“Jemma, I met him in a very peculiar way,” he cut her off. “You know I'm kind of goofy and clumsy, right? Well, that's not the point. The fact is that one of these days I was leaving the library very late, with my backpack full of stuff and when I went to put it on my shoulders, the weight threw me forward and I tripped over the steps and tumbled... Guess who helped me? Fitz himself. He helped me pick my things from the ground, took me to the infirmary… I hurt my heel. The pain was pretty bad, which didn't allow me to walk straight... That's when I found out he was fascinated with gadgets. And while he was helping to pick my stuff up from the floor, he saw a Doctor Who graphic novel and said he'd read it a dozen times. We kept talking about it, about the plot holes…” Alex laughed, remembering that moment, “the guy is cool, just very introspective and lonely. But you'll like to get to know him for real when you finally talk to him.”

“Or when he finally agrees to talk to me,” Jemma corrected him. But she was already feeling a little more confident after that conversation.

“He will. Don't worry.” Alex said with a smile, then waved to Jemma and walked away, giving her a lot to think about.

*

Fitz was reading a book in the almost empty library when a chair was abruptly pulled up; the noise hurt his ears and caught his attention. He raised his head to find Jemma, sitting right next to him, although she was avoiding his gaze. She rested her hands on the table in front of her and sighed deeply. 

“This is already getting ridiculous. Can we start our project at once? You know we can't postpone it forever…” she paused, still not looking at Fitz, so she continued speaking in such a low voice that it was even difficult for Fitz to hear, “as I told you, the sooner we get started, the sooner it' will be done. It's only a week away…”

“Eight days left…”

“Whatever! It's almost the same thing.”

They were whispering, even if there was hardly anyone in the library. But for some reason, they didn't dare raise their voices, as if they were afraid to defy the sepulchral silence that reigned there.

It was Fitz's turn to sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. There was no way to keep putting it off. And what he had told her about getting all the work done in just two days was something he didn't even believe himself.

“Okay!” he said, kind of grudgingly, finally turning his face towards her, “are you with the permission to use the lab?”

Jemma nodded.

Not making much noise, they both got up and dragged the chairs forward, leaving the room without saying another word, as if the silence of the library were sacred.

As soon as they entered the lab, Jemma closed the door behind them with a bang and turned to Fitz.

“Okay! If we're gonna do this, we need to talk. And not in a harsh way, but as two adults who want to graduate from SHIELD Academy.” she spoke loud and clear, so that there would be no doubt that they should put their differences and rivalries aside and focus solely and exclusively on their project.

He listened to her, quietly, with an unfathomable expression on his face.

“Don't worry, Simmons. I take it very seriously”.

Those words reassured her, even if there was still some disdain on Fitz's face. For the first time since they met, she was less tense and breathing more calmly around him.

“Do you have any ideas?” Jemma asked.

He shook his head.

“Do you?”

She repeated his gesture and shrugged.

“Well... Let’s brainstorm.”


	3. Like Two Pieces of a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons call a truce.

After a few hours of consideration, they chose to design and develop a robotic prosthesis of an amputated limb that captured brain stimuli sent to control the movements of that body part. It should capture the brain impulses related to the movement of the limb and use them to move it in a mechanical way, simulating a natural movement, both of common and combat gestures. The reading of the impulses should be done by sensors that were in the amputated area, receiving the information sent to the nerves responsible for the movement of that region of the body. The cherry on top was that the prosthesis emitted plasmoids of energy. It was both a prosthetic implant for limb amputation and a combat weapon.  
They spent hours discussing and a few days designing. Simmons used her knowledge of neurology and neuroscience and Fitz his advanced technology skills to create their invention. Amidst allusions to Doctor Who, shy smiles gradually appeared on their faces and became more and more natural as they understood each other better and realized that, combined, they were even smarter and, in fact, very similar.

When they finally finished their project they couldn't believe it themselves. They were both stunned by their creation. It had exceeded their expectations. Fitz and Simmons couldn't help the broad smiles that took over their faces; and amidst laughter and cheers, they shared a hug.

Realizing too late what they were doing, Fitz and Simmons promptly broke the hug in a clumsy way, blushing and feeling a little awkward.

Shortly after, they presented the finished project to Dr. Ray, who smiled extremely pleased with what they had accomplished.

"I wasn't wrong when I paired you two up. I expected nothing less than brilliant, but yet I'm surprised. This is far from a simple prototype; it's... practically the final, absolute version that can be used by a SHIELD agent. Congratulations."

Fitz and Simmons smiled and thanked him in unison. It was the first of so many times they would do that.

Before leaving the classroom, Jemma glanced at Alex who nodded and winked at her. He was really right after all.

Fitz left first and Simmons went right after him.

"Hey, do you want to study for the midterm exams with me?"

He stared at her like he didn't believe what she was suggesting, but he kept walking.

"Study with you?"

"Yeah! I'm in dorm 202."

Fitz suddenly stopped his footsteps, and Jemma almost bumped into him. She jumped, losing her balance and almost fell over backwards. Fitz was quick to hold her arm and keep her from tumbling down.

"Why do you always do that? It startled me... but good reflex."

"I'm sorry..." he stood still for a moment, thinking about what to say next, "Why are you doing this, Simmons?"

She shrugged.

“What's wrong with asking you to study with me? I mean, our project was really great. We make a good team.”

“No... I know... I mean, why are you doing this? You don't have to. I'm not your partner anymore. We finished our project,” he didn't speak harshly or bitterly, or even to offend her. He was genuinely curious, “you have your friends…”

“Well... I do, but everyone's older than us. I'd like to talk to someone my own age. Sometimes I feel a little awkward around here... I keep thinking people look at me like I'm just a brat…”

“Me too!” he quickly agreed, “but I also think they look at me like I'm a weirdo…” Fitz seemed to talk to himself. Suddenly his gaze became distant.

“So... will you study with me or not?” Jemma asked with a smile.

He seemed to wake up from a daydream and then stared at her, suddenly realizing that he liked her smile. There was something genuine about that gesture, like a peaceful, joyful feeling of being at home.

“Well, okay... that's fine!” Fitz accepted the invitation between stutters.

“Great! Come at 7 p.m.” she said before spinning gracefully on her heels and walking away.

As he watched her leave, Fitz couldn't help but smile. 

Now they were on Jemma's bed, in the middle of several books, and she was asking Fitz if he hated her or liked her. And he couldn't find the right words to answer.

“I thought we called a truce.” She mentioned it after he said he despised her a little bit.

Fitz looked at her silently and then reclined, lying on his back next to Jemma, without asking her permission. But she didn't seem to mind. Before he spoke again, he took a good look at the room Jemma shared with another student who, according to her, was supposed to be at some party in the Boiler Room, and had no intention of returning that night. The boy noticed how addicted she was to organization and colorful pillows. She had dozens in her bed.

“I never…” with some difficulty the words came out. Fitz cleared his throat. “I was never the first in anything... not even in my father's life.”

The revelation took Jemma by surprise. She listened to him attentively, without daring to interrupt him.

“I mean, my dad left me, which means I never really meant much to him. He left me with my mom when I was only 10... Then I grew up and realized I wasn't very good at anything. I was terrible at sports and I failed to make friends. But I've always been interested in technology... not that it's the best thing in the world when you're eleven and all you want is to fit in somehow... My brain is all I've ever had. And I tried to compensate for my loneliness by spending hours and hours alone, fixing old electronic devices and building new ones with rudimentary pieces that I found in the attic,” he paused for a moment, with a distant look in his eyes. “Sometimes I believed that if I became a great and renowned scientist, my father would pay attention to me, be proud of me and... He would look for me. After a few years, I stopped waiting for him and resigned myself to the fact that he would never be part of my life.” 

Jemma was sad for him. And surprised that he was getting it off his chest. Fitz couldn't explain why, but he felt a strange confidence in Simmons.

“And where is he now?” she asked in a low voice.

He raised his shoulders.

“I don't know... All I know is that I saw the perfect opportunity to be first in something when I joined SHIELD Academy. Then you showed up,” he said with a half-smile, now looking at her, “it's not your fault anyway. I was just upset about my bad luck”.

Jemma has always been happy with a wonderful family, who has always supported her. She had a loving father who would never abandon her and who was the one who inspired her love for science. Her father had a sense of protection and a deep affection for her... Jemma couldn’t imagine not having him at her side. And she wished that Fitz could have the same.

That arrogant boy who declared himself his rival from the beginning, although not directly, with his typical haughty posture and expression, turned out to be an unprotected boy who only wanted to be loved by a father and have someone to talk to and vent his frustrations with.

Jemma wondered if it would be better to let him be first in class. She already had everything, why not give him that victory? After so many sorrows and disappointments, he would have that joy, the highest grades, something to be proud of for the rest of his life...

In the corner of his eye, Fitz noticed that Jemma was looking at him and, as if he had just read her mind, he dissuaded her from her plan.

“Don't even think about it!” he exclaimed

“What-?”

“Don't neglect your grades. Don't fail your midterm exams deliberately because you feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t...”

“Nothing would make me feel worse than you let me win. It wouldn't be an achievement of my own. I can take second place. I can accept losing to you. As long as being second is the result of my efforts only, not because someone made it easy for me,” his gaze was so penetrating that Jemma shivered and felt suddenly intimidated, “don't be negligent, Jemma. Don't even try to fail just to help me.”

Jemma's heart gave a bump. It was the first time he called her by her first name.

“I won't do it, Fitz," she said honestly.

*  
Jemma and Fitz became inseparable. They were always together in the library, in the lab, in between classes, in each other's room studying for the tests.

Although, at first, they were rivals and Fitz avoided her with all his might, nobody was really surprised by the sudden complicity. They were very similar and an approach seemed inevitable. It was like being impregnated in the collective unconscious the conviction that they would get along well and be great friends at some point.

The midterm exams were held and it came as no surprise that Jemma Simmons got the best grades. Being closely followed by Fitz, who was just a few points behind her.

Jemma was thrilled when she got her exam results. While she exchanged hugs with her friends, Ellie and Flora, and Alex was joking that he would like to borrow her brain, she spotted Fitz at a reasonable distance from where she was, smiling in her direction. As soon as she walked away, leaving her friends behind, Simmons covered the distance between her and Fitz and then stopped in front of him.

“Congratulations!” he said honestly.

“Thank you!”

“I'm the one who should be thanking you.”

And there was that smile again. Jemma didn't have to ask why he was thanking her. She knew it. Actually, in the years that followed, they didn't need many words to understand each other. There seemed to be a telepathic communication between them (some would even bet large amounts of money on it, that they could actually read each other's thoughts). They understood each other through smiles, gestures, looks, touches... It became easier and easier for them to establish a bond. In a natural and effortless way, Fitz and Simmons became so close that they could no longer imagine their lives apart from each other.

They fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
